


blessings

by pherome



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Everything is good, Fluff, M/M, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherome/pseuds/pherome
Summary: The taller male took the risk and let himself hold Gon's hand. God, how was he so warm? Gon immedietly intertwined their  fingers, humming questioningly. It wasn't common for Killua to show or even hint at affection. Killua let himself smile at the male, his crystal eyes twinkling with so much love, so much compassion, so much truth. Gon felt like the air was knocked out of him, Killua was just so.. breathtaking.





	blessings

It wasn't until Killua stared at Gon's sleeping face did he realize how beautiful he was.

 

The freckles that covered his face and shoulders were like a galaxy. His lips were set into a smile, making him look like an angel. Technically, he already was an angel. An angel who brought the warmth and light he's been needing for so many years. 

 

Killua didn't think that little boy he met years ago was going to become such a big part of his life. Gon gave off this aura that he wanted to desperately emerge himself in to. To feel, to understand, to love. 

 

He always thought Gon was like a magician. It was like he spread magic wherever he went. Every word that left his mouth was like a spell. Gon just had that kind of effect on him. 

 

Honestly, Gon even managed to put him under a curse. Not saying his love for Gon is a curse though, but it's undeniable and unbreakable. Atleast he wants to think that. Killua let his fingers ghost over Gon's palm. Everything about Gon was art. The way he scrunched up his nose when thinking. The way his laughter sounded like the most beautiful melody. The way his cheeks got rounder when he smiled. The way his eyes widened and sparkled when faced with challenges. Everything.

 

Killua listened to Gon's steady breathing. It was always a relief to see him breathing. It reminded him that Gon was alive. That they were both alive. The fight with Pitou left many scars, some still unhealed. But over the years they managed to make a few of them disappear. Some still lingered, of course, but being with eachother made them forget about all past events. Made them forget about the injuries still there.

 

"Killua?" He heard Gon whisper. The single sound of his name made his heart flutter. Killua inhaled deeply. "Y-yeah?" He stammered out, his face flushing. Gon gave him one of his world famous smiles. Though he was tired, it managed to release the brightest of suns. "You were staring at me, weren't you?" Gon's voice deepened with age, and each word was like the crisp sound of an autumn leave hitting the gravel, like the bang of a gong. 

 

The taller male took the risk and let himself hold Gon's hand. God, how was he so warm? Gon immedietly intertwined their fingers, humming questioningly. It wasn't common for Killua to show or even hint at affection. Killua let himself smile at the male, his crystal eyes twinkling with so much love, so much compassion, so much truth. Gon felt like the air was knocked out of him, Killua was just so.. breathtaking. 

 

"Yeah, maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> my gift to the hxh fandom!! i just love these boys and hope to write more of them in the future, hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pherome


End file.
